The present invention relates generally to decorations and ornaments for eyeglasses, and more particularly, to an accessory displaying indicia thereon configured to removably attach to the earpiece of eyeglasses.
Businesses are continuously looking for new ways and real estate to advertise, while consumers are continuously looking for new ways to accessorize. When these interests can be satisfied by the same product, both parties obtain a benefit.
Decorations and ornaments are well known for accessorizing clothing, hats, shoes and other articles. Glasses and sunglasses, referred to generically herein as “eyeglasses,” are one such article yet to be exploited for accessorizing. While prescription eyeglasses come in many different styles, such styles are typically relatively generic so that eyeglasses can be worn on a daily basis without starkly contrasting with the wearer's outfit and other accessories. Sunglasses, which are typically worn only as needed, may be more decorative, but are usually still fairly generic so as not to clash with an outfit and other accessories.
There are times when a person wishes to highly accessorize their outfit, for example, at a sporting event, political rally, concert, etc. During such times, it would be desirable to offer an additional way to accessorize. It would further be desirable to utilize an article already being worn as the supporting surface for an additional temporary and interchangeable accessory. It would further be desirable to provide an accessory that attaches to an article without damage or modification to the article, and an accessory with a universal means of attachment and a display portion that can be highly customized.